1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved mechanical seal assembly for use with coal and other particulate material loading chute closure gates.
2. Background
Material-handling equipment such as storage bins and associated loading chutes for coal and other particulate materials operate in a relatively harsh environment from the standpoint of life of elements such as seals. In particular, in coal-loading chutes, the coal flow control gates which allow the coal to pass from storage bins into transport vehicles and the like are constantly opened and closed such as when coal is being loaded into the hopper cars of mile-long unit trains. Accordingly, the rapid opening and closing of the gates to control the flow of coal into the railcars and the abrasive nature of the particulate material has made it difficult to provide suitable closure seals for the gates which prevent the emission of coal dust into the atmosphere around the loading facility. The present invention overcomes several problems associated with coal and other particulate material-handling equipment of the type described herein as will be appreciated from the following description.